You're Just Like Me, You Know
by dolcegrazia
Summary: A young girl arrives in Stars Hollow with Lorelai's almost exact history.
1. I Recognize That Tree

You're Just Like Me, You Know…

Lorelai Gilmore was fielding phone calls at the reception desk of the Dragonfly when a young girl with a baby on her hip comes in. Lorelai hangs up the phone and turns her attention to the teen.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai. Welcome to the Dragonfly."

The girl smiles, "Thanks."

"How can I help you?" Lorelai asks.

"I'm Lea and this is my daughter Sophia", Lea switches the baby to her other hip, "I'm actually here to beg for a job."

Lorelai smiles, for she admires the girl's bluntness, "Well, it's your lucky day. Come- sit in the lobby with me for a chat."

Lea nods.

"Michel?" Lorelai turns to the bored Frenchman.

"Yesss?" Michel whines.

"Watch the desk, please."

"Fine, but I won't do it happily."

Lorelai and Lea walk to the lobby and sit down.

"How old is Sophia?" Lorelai asks.

"Fourteen months. She's all over the place these days."

"I remember those days…", Lorelai smiles.

"Oh, you have kids?"

"One- a daughter. Rory, she's 21."

"Wow, you don't look old enough to have a daughter that age."

Lorelai smiles, "We're a lot more alike than you think."

Lea cocks her head to the side, "How so?"

"I was sixteen when I had Rory."

"Oh…"

"So, you need a job!"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Any experience?"

"Um, well. I grew up with maids…?"

"Not quite, but I'll take it."

"Thanks."

"Where are you from?"

"Hartford."

"Okay, well. Will you have a place to stay?"

"Can you recommend a good hotel?"

"Why don't you and Sophia stay at my house and once the Inn gets less booked, you can live here and work for your room and board?"

"Oh my G-d, Lorelai, that's too much."

"Never. Not for my min-me!", Lea smiles and Lorelai reaches over to tickle Sophia.

Later that afternoon, Lorelai comes into the diner. She sits at the counter and Luke pours her a cup of coffee.

"So, we need to talk", Lorelai states.

"Uh oh…"

"No. No uh-oh. Well, maybe uh-oh…"

"What's up?" Luke interrupts.

"I found a mini-Lorelai today", Luke looks confused so Lorelai continues, "A girl came into the Inn today to look for a job."

Luke interrupts, "And how does that make her a mini-Lorelai?"

"Hey hey, I wasn't done."

"Alright, go on."

"She has a baby and she's probably around seventeen."

"Ohh…"

"I gave her a job but since the Inn is booked solid for the next two weeks, I told her that she could stay with us."

"In our house?"

"Yes, in our house."

"Lorelai…"

"Luke, just trust me. She seems like such a sweet girl and her daughter is adorable."

"We'll see."

She reaches over the counter to kiss him.

"I have to get back. I'll be here for dinner."

Luke hands her a to-go cup of coffee and she scurries out of the diner.

Lorelai walks out of the diner to find Lea sitting in the gazebo playing with Sophia. Lorelai walks over to the girls.

"Hey Lea", Lorelai says as she sits on the bench.

"Lorelai! Hi!"

"Touring the town?"

"Yeah. Not much to tour, though."

"I know. It's small here, but I love it."

"Good, then there's hope for the rest of us."

Lorelai smiles, "Did you have bags?"

"Yeah, I left them at the Inn."

"Oh, alright. We'll go back there and then bring your stuff over to my house. I'll introduce you to some of the town loonies along the way."

Both girls laugh, so Sophia starts laughing, too, making all three girls laugh harder.

Thanks for reading! Please review. It would be sooo nice. ;)


	2. Clearly Slicing

You're Just Like Me, You Know

This is Chapter 2 of "You're Just Like Me, You Know". Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter!

Lorelai, Lea, and Sophia arrive at the Dragonfly. Lorelai walks up to Michel as Lea, holding Sophia, hangs back.

"Michel?", Lorelai asks sweetly.

"Yes?", the Frenchman responds.

"Have you met Lea?", Lorelai gestures to the petite girl standing behind her.

"She handed me her bags. That's all. Very rude, if I may say so."

"You may not", she pauses, "Michel, this is Lea. She's a new maid here. She'll be living in my house for a few weeks, and then I will be giving her one of our rooms here."

"Who's the baby?" Michel asks as if he hadn't paid attention to what Lorelai had just said.

"She's my daughter. Sophia", Lea speaks up.

Michel nods and walks off, leaving Lea very confused.

"Don't mind him", Lorelai says, "Let's go to the kitchen. I'll introduce you to Sookie."

"What's a Sookie?", Lea asks.

Lorelai laughs, knowing this question haunts her friend, "She's my best friend slash business partner slash the chef here at the inn."

"Ahh…"

They walk to the kitchen and enter, hearing the clattering of pots and pans, as usual.

"Sookie?", Lorelai yells over the din.

Sookie pops up from behind a counter, surprising the girls, "Hello!", she yells back.

"Oh geez, Sookie! I think you just knocked five years off my life", Lorelai jokes.

Sookie laughs, "So, what's up?"

"I'd like you to meet our new maid. This is Lea."

"We were looking for a maid?" Sookie asks, confused.

"Not technically. Lea came in looking for a job and I couldn't resist. She's mini-me!"

"Okay…", Sookie is still confused.

"I'm seventeen with a baby who's a year old", Lea says bluntly.

"Oh.", Sookie says quickly.

"Well, we should go. Sook, I'll call you later."

"Okaay!", Sookie says enthusiastically. She then turns to one of her workers, "Chop! I said chop! That's slicing, clearly slicing! Those are two different things, bucko!"

Lea and Lorelai walk out of the kitchen.

"You weren't lying when you said this town was colorful", Lea comments. Lorelai laughs in response.

A little bit later, the girls arrive at Lorelai's house.

"Well, this is my humble abode."

"It's…cute."

"Thaanks."

They begin walking through the house.

"This is the living room", Lorelai points out, "Essential for movie nights. That's the stairway…"

"To heaven?", Lea interrupts with a grin on her face.

"Noo! To the upstairs! My room, the better bathroom…"

"Ahh…"

They walk through the hallway towards the kitchen area, "This is the kitchen. We barely use it. This is the coffee maker. He's my best friend."

Lea laughs, "I'm sure."

Lorelai smiles, "Moving on…that's Rory's room. She's away at school so this is where you'll stay."

Lea walks into the room, putting her backpack down on the floor.

"I've always wanted to travel", Lea says, noticing all of the posters of countries and cities on the wall.

"You still can."

Lea snorts, "I doubt it."

"Maybe not while Sophia's still young, but when she gets older…"

"I guess", Lea says, dejected.

"Come on. I told Luke we'd head to the diner for dinner."

"Who's Luke?"

"Ohhh…my fiancé. He keeps me in coffee. And cheeseburgers!"

"Hmmm…"

"He owns a diner", Lorelai explains.

"I got it."

"Do you want me to take Sophia? You've been holding her all day."

"If you don't mind…"

"Of course I don't mind. It's been a good long while since I've really held a one year old but I promise not to drop her", Lorelai smiles.

"That's encouraging", Lea quips as she passes a sleeping Sophia to Lorelai.

"Come on, kid", Lorelai says, unclear if it's directed to Lea or Sophia.

That's chapter 2, my friends. Reviews would be absolutely delightful!


	3. Time Travel

**You're Just Like Me, You Know**

**Chapter 2**

The trio arrives at the diner a little bit later. Lorelai gestures to Lea to sit at a table and Lorelai walks over to the counter with Sophia still in her arms.

"Luuuke!" Lorelai calls.

"Lorelai…are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"What are you talking…oh, the baby? We didn't just time travel a few years, Lukey. This is Sophia, Lea's kid."

"Lea…the girl who's staying at our house?"

"Yeah", Lorelai points to where Lea is sitting.

"Okay, I'll be right over."

"Sure thing", Lorelai smiles, "Say goodbye to Daddy", Lorelai says to Sophia jokingly.

"Not funny", Luke grunts.

Lorelai walks back over to where Lea is sitting.

"Any idea what you want?"

"A salad, I think. Are they good here?" Lea asks.

"Oh boy, I wouldn't know. I'm not exactly a healthy eater. Why would you get just a salad? You're tiny."

"And I'd prefer to keep it that way", Lea comments coyly.

"Fair enough."

Luke comes over to take the girls' orders.

"Luke, here you are!" Lorelai remarks enthusiastically.

"Lorelai, here I am", he pauses, "What'll you have?"

"A turkey BLT, hold the L…and the T, s'il vous plait!", Lorelai responds.

Luke gestures to Lea, "And you?"

Lorelai interrupts, "Wait, let me do introductions. Luke, this is Lea. Lea, this is Luke, diner man slash coffee provider slash fiancé."

"Hi Lea", Luke says.

"Hi Luke", Lea pauses, "I'll have the chicken ceasar salad, hold the cheese and croutons."

"A girl after my own heart", Luke comments, "I'll be back."

Luke leaves and Lorelai leans closer to Lea, while Lea reaches in her bag for a bottle of apple juice for Sophia.

"Lea."

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk about you for a sec?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess. Will you give the bottle to Sophia?" Lea asks, passing the bottle to Lorelai, "Why do you want to know about me?"

"Why not? You kind of just appeared on the scene and I have a tendency to be nosy", Lorelai smiles.

"So, I'm almost eighteen. I dropped out of high school when I found out I was pregnant but I got my GED. Sophia's father moved away before I could tell him about her, so he doesn't know. My parents were as supportive as they could be, but I still hated living there. I got on a bus and ended up here, obviously."

"And we are happy to have you."

"Thanks", Lea shifts awkwardly.

"Do your parents know where you are?", Lorelai approaches the subject lightly.

"They don't know I'm here in Stars Hollow because I didn't know I'd end up in Stars Hollow. But they know I left. I wrote them a note."

"Geez, you **are** me."

"Frightening", Lea pauses, "So, tell me about **you**."

"Subtract 20 years and it's your same story. Except the father knows. He kind of floats in and out of our lives but he's a good guy."

"Do you still talk to your parents?" Lea asks.

"Yes, but for weird reasons. They're helping pay Rory's way through Yale. But my parents are in a class all their own; I'm sure yours are nothing like mine."


	4. None Of Your Business

**You're Just Like Me, You Know**

Chapter 4

**Lisa**: I don't quite know when I'm basing this story. Nothing is season-specific except that Rory is at Yale and Lorelai and Luke are engaged but I can make that for whenever. We'll say around Season 4, so it's kind of AU, but not really.

**Ainie**: Thanks for what you said about my writing Lorelai almost like the one on TV. That's a real compliment. Sometimes it's hard to write a character just like how they're portrayed on TV, and Lorelai is difficult to write but she's a lot like me so I just write what I'd say.

**starshollow108:** As it turns out, Rory makes an appearance in this chapter! I totally didn't realize she hadn't been in the other ones. Haha.

AN: I never really write fights into my stories, but there's a couple in thisone and I really am proud of this chapter, so please review. And this chapter is really long, too. FYI.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two days later is Friday and Lorelai arranged to have Rory come to the house before Friday night dinner, but Lorelai didn't get a chance to tell Rory about Lea.

Lorelai is upstairs getting ready and Lea ran to Babette's for sugar. Sophia is sleeping in a portable crib in Rory's room. Rory walks into the house and then enters her room, seeing Sophia. She's very confused. She walks through the hallway and heads upstairs, "Lorelai Gilmore, you've got some 'splain' to do", Rory says in a Ricky Ricardo accent.

"Rory?" Lorelai calls from her bedroom.

"Yes, your only daughter. I stress the only part", Rory says as she walks into her mother's room.

"Huh?" Lorelai asks.

"The baby. In my bedroom", Rory explains.

"Ohh! That's Sophia."

"Okay. So, what's Sophia doing in my bedroom?"

"It's a long story. But actually, you kind of know it already."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. This girl Lea came into the Inn on Wednesday to look for a job. Sophia's her kid. They're going to stay here for a few weeks."

"So, you finally found a mini-you?"

"Yes!", Lorelai responds, excited.

"Is Lea coming to dinner?", Rory asks.

"Goodness, no. Why would I scar that poor child?"

"Mom…"

"Come on. Lea just ran over to Babette's. She should be back soon. I think you'll like her!"

Both girls walk downstairs and find Lea in the kitchen, trying to bake cookies.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind. I ran over to the market for cookie mix", Lea says.

"Yeah honey, it's fine. We're big cookie fans."

"Good", Lea turns back to the counter.

"Lea?", Lorelai questions.

"Come here."

Lea turns from the counter and walks to Lorelai and Rory.

"Lea, this is my daughter Rory."

"It's nice to meet you", Lea says kind of coldly.

"It's nice to meet you, too…", Rory trails off as she looks suspiciously at her mother. Lorelai shrugs in response.

"I left numbers for pizza or Chinese, whatever you feel like eating. Do you or Sophia need anything?" Lorelai asks.

"Nah, I got what I needed at that market, but thanks."

"We'll be home around 10. Call my cell if you need me."

"Lorelai."

"Yes?"

"We'll be fine! Rory, it was great to meet you. You guys should go."

"Call if…"

Lea interrupts Lorelai mid-sentence, "If I need anything. I know, Lorelai."

"See ya", Rory says.

"Right back atcha!", Lea smiles.

Rory and Lorelai grab their purses and coats and head out the door.

"She's never acted that way, Rory. I don't know why she seemed so hostile."

"Mom, you barely know this girl. You don't know if she's usually a bitch and you caught her on a few good days. Why are you taking in a stray, anyway?"

"Rory…Lea needed a job. And a place to stay. I gave her a job and I gave her a place to stay. She'll be moving into the Inn soon enough. I couldn't turn her away, kid. That girl is me. That little baby is you. I guess I'm Mia…"

"I guess."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Rory and Lorelai finally arrive at Emily and Richard's house. Emily opens the door before the girls have a chance to knock.

"I called your house and a girl that wasn't you or Rory answered", Emily states abruptly.

"Nice to see you too, mom", Lorelai says sarcastically as she and Rory walk into the house.

"Who answered your phone, Lorelai?"

"Um, mom- is this any of your business?"

Lorelai and Rory hand their coats and purses to the maid and follow Emily into the living room.

"Of course it's my business. If it involves you or Rory, it automatically involves me", Emily retorts.

"Of course. I should be used to this by now", Lorelai grumbles to no one in particular. Emily give her a look so Lorelai continues, "a girl named Lea is staying with us."

"Lea Carlson?"

"I don't know her last name."

"Someone is staying with you and you don't know their last name?"

"Uh, yeah. She's been with me since Wednesday. I haven't gotten a chance to ask. Who's Lea Carlson?"

"Her mother is in the DAR with me. Lea had a baby last year and then left home last week with the baby. Her parents are devastated."

"She called them. I was sitting right there", Lorelai defends.

"So, you are harboring Lea Carlson?"

"Geez, you say that like I'm harboring a terrorist", Lorelai jokes.

"Send her back home", Emily says quickly.

"Excuse me, what?" Lorelai asks, flabbergasted.

"I said, send her home, Lorelai. To her parents."

"No."

"What?"

"She has a job at the Inn and she'll be staying in Stars Hollow. With me."

"You are unbelievable, Lorelai."

"I could say the same for you. You can't change what happened with you and I twenty years ago so you're going to mess around in someone else's life when the situation is identical? You don't have the right to do that", Lorelai begins to raise her voice, poised for an argument.

"You don't have the right to keep her away from her parents."

"She **came** to me, mother. Lea is now my responsibility. Rory, let's go", Lorelai pulls Rory off the couch and they walk out.

&&&&&&&&&

Rory and Lorelai sit in silence in the car for a while before Rory speaks up, "You're taking this too personally."

Lorelai keeps staring straight ahead, "I've already been judged enough by my mother tonight. I don't need you to butt in, either."

"Mom, what's this really about?"

Lorelai quickly retorts, "This is none of your business."

"The girl and her baby are sleeping in my bedroom. You made it my business the minute you gave that girl a job."

"Rory, Lea and I are very similar. I'm trying to protect her."

"From what?"

"The world, Rory. As much as I love you with all my heart, it sucked to be a teenage parent. Lea needs someone to look out for her."

"It's not your responsibility, though", Rory insists.

"Yes, it is. Lea came to me seeking help and I'm going to provide her with everything Mia provided you and I with."

"Fine…"

"Do you understand my reasoning at all?" Lorelai turns to look at Rory.

"To an extent. But do you understand Grandma's?"

"That's not the point."

"If you say so", Rory gives in.

"Am I taking you back to Yale?" Lorelai asks, frustrated.

"Please", Rory responds.

&&&&&&&&&

There goes chapter four. I hope you enjoyed! I love Lorelai's stubbornness and working off that. I'm not quite sure where to really go with this story, so general suggestions are always nice! Thanks.


	5. Lorelai, are you?

**You're Just Like Me, You Know**

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I forgot that I never added one of these trusty things. Well, I don't own Gilmore Girls. That's unfortunate. I do, however own Lea, Sophia, Cooper, and any other character who comes along in the story that you don't recognize.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lorelai arrives back to her house around 9PM and finds Lea sleeping on the couch in front of the TV. Lorelai walks into Rory's room to find Sophia standing in the portable crib, wide awake.

"Hey Soph", Lorelai leans down to pick up the baby, "Am I really butting in where I don't belong? Ah well. I guess I'm stuck. So kid, want a burger?"

Sophia giggles.

"Let's go to Luke's then, shall we?"

Lorelai walks to the living room and writes Lea a quick note. The pair then head out the door.

A short time later, Lorelai and Sophia arrive at the diner.

"Hey Luke!" Lorelai calls.

Luke walks out of the kitchen then stops, shocked, "You have the baby again."

"Yeah. You might want to get used to it."

"Lorelai, are you…?"

"…pregnant? Gosh, no. I just mean you should get used to Sophia."

"Okay, good."

"Why good?"

"I mean, you're not pregnant. Good."

"Again, I stand by my original question. Why good?"

"Do we plan on having kids, Lorelai?"

"Oh boy…I don't know. I'm not getting any younger…"

"I mean, if you want another kid, I'll be up for it, I guess."

"You're incredibly convincing."

"Right…"

"I'm not sure if I can handle another child. But if I happen to get pregnant, we'll play it by ear."

"Right, okay", Luke fidgets nervously.

"Do you want a baby, Luke?"

"Ah, I don't know. I've never pictured myself as a dad. But I'd like to have kids some day."

"That some day would have to be soon. So, are we going to try to get pregnant?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Again with the convincing!"

Luke smiles.

"Just get me a burger, Pops."

Luke heads back into the kitchen and Lorelai begins to play with Sophia. Soon after, Lea walks into the diner.

"Lorelai?" Lea taps on Lorelai's shoulder.

"Hey mama, what's up?"

"Um, nothing much", Lea takes Sophia from Lorelai and sits on a stool next to her, "How was your dinner?"

"Much yelling, little food."

"What happened?" Lea asks.

"My mother knows your mother, it seems. And we got into an argument over you."

"Oh. Are my parents going to make me come home?"

"I can't make any promises, but I'm watching out for you, kid."

"You have no idea how much I appreciate this. When do you want me to start work at the Inn?"

"You can come with me to work tomorrow and I'll give you a little orientation and let you know what I expect of you."

"Sounds reasonable. What happens with Sophia?"

"We can set up the crib in my office and you can take Sophia along to certain rooms after you've been working here a little."

"What happened with you and Rory once you got to Stars Hollow?" Lea asks as she sets Sophia on the counter.

"I worked at another inn in town and Mia, the owner, let us live in a shed out back behind the inn."

"So, you didn't take up a room at the inn?"

"For the first few months I was there, yeah."

"You don't mind that we'll be taking up a room?"

"Not at all. Plus, you and Sophia are welcome to stay at my house for however long you need. I'm not going to kick you out."

"How do Luke and Rory feel about this…and you?" Lea asks, referring to her and Sophia.

"They're both skeptical but they trust me. They trust my judgment. I know what I'm doing."d

"I'm really grateful to you. For taking care of us and defending me."

"Honey, I keep telling you this. I'm happy to help you out, Lea. I was in your exact place and with the help of people like Mia, I was able to succeed and give Rory the life I wanted her to have. You deserve that and Sophia deserves that.

Lea smiles, "You're my mentor."

"I guess so!" Lorelai exclaims, "Luke! Burgers! Chop chop!", she calls towards the kitchen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A semi-uneventful chapter but there nonetheless.

I'm not going to turn this into a Lorelai-getting-pregnant story. It might have a part in the story, but not one you'd expect.

Please review!


	6. Cooper and Apologies

**You're Just Like Me, You Know**

**Chapter 6**

I'm sorry that it took a couple of weeks to update, but I've been busy with school. So, here's chapter six. Please review!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, Lorelai gets up before Lea does, so she putters around the house making coffee and checking on Sophia. All of a sudden, Lea's cell phone rings in the living room so Lorelai goes to the phone to pick it up.

"Hello?" Lorelai asks.

"Hello?", it's a guy's voice on the other end and he's very confused, "Uh, is Lea there?"

"She's sleeping. May I ask who's calling?

"Cooper. Who's this?"

"A friend of Lea's. She's staying with me.", Lorelai states.

"I know all of Lea's friends. We have the same friends."

"I'm a new friend. I'll tell her you called, okay Cooper?"

"Yeah…"

Both parties hang up and Lorelai walks into the kitchen where she finds Lea awake, opening the refrigerator.

"Good morning", Lorelai exclaims enthusiastically.

"Heyy…who were you just talking to…and why do you have my cell phone?", Lea asks as she walks to Lorelai and takes her cell phone back.

"Your phone rang so I answered it."

"Why?"

"Because it rang…? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just please let my voicemail get it next time."

"Who's Cooper?"

"Shit, Cooper called?"

"Yes, and I stand by my original question."

"He's my ex-boyfriend", Lea says bluntly as she walks into Rory's room to get Sophia. Lorelai follows.

"Sophia's father?"

"Nothing gets past you!"

"So…?"

"Yes. Cooper is Sophia's father."

"I thought he moved."

"He did."

"But you still talk to him?"

"Yeah, I do."

"So, you lied to me."

"Kinda."

"You never told him you were pregnant?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. But I don't really want to discuss this…"

"Fine. Just get dressed and we'll head to the Inn in a half hour, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Lorelai walks into the kitchen and goes searching through the cupboards for something to eat. The phone rings and Lorelai goes into the living room. She finds the phone and answers it.

"Yeah?" Lorelai greets, kind of frustrated.

"Hey, it's me", Rory identifies herself from the other line.

"Hey kid, what's up?"

"I just wanted to call and apologize for last night."

"Aw, don't worry about it. I blew everything out of proportion."

"What else is new?" Rory jokes.

"Hey now!"

"So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Ah, work. I'll be showing Lea the ropes. I'm hoping to spend time with Luke tonight. I've barely seen him lately. I think he's afraid of the baby."

"I could picture that."

"Did I tell you? Luke and I are going to start trying."

"Trying to…what?" Rory asks, confused.

"Trying to have a baby."

"Oh."

"Is that okay?"

"Well, you don't need my permission to reproduce again."

"True, but I would like your input."

"I guess. I mean, I'm used to being an only child but I'm an adult now. It might be nice to have a kid around."

"Yeah, sure. Well, I have to get going. I'll talk to you later."

"Will do. Bye mom."

"Bye, Rory…"

Lorelai hangs up and walks back into the kitchen and knocks on Rory's door.

"Hold on", Lea calls from inside. Lorelai goes to sit at the kitchen table to wait for Lea.

After a few minutes, Lea exits the bedroom as Sophia walks wobbly towards Lorelai, who picks her up and sits her on her lap.

"Ready?" Lorelai asks.

"Yup."

"Alright, let's go."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A bit uneventful and rather short, but I wanted to introduce Cooper. I plan for him to be around again.

Please review!


	7. Hamburgers and Movies

**So, here's yet another chapter. I'm not sure where I'm going with this story as a whole, but it's fun to write it anyway. Minor writer's block is natural! Enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think!**

&&&&&&&&&

That afternoon, after having been shown around her new workplace, Lea enters the diner for lunch.

"Hey Luke", she greets as she sits at the counter.

"Hey. What can I get you?"

"A hamburger, please."

"Ah no, Lorelai is finally rubbing off on you?"

"I guess so", Lea smiles.

"So, how are you doing? Do you like Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah, sure. The people are weird sometimes, but it's a fun place to be."

"Good, good."

"I hear that you and Lorelai want a baby."

"Yeah. I've never had a kid of my own. It might be nice."

"It is nice. I mean, babies are hard. Sophia can be a pain in my ass sometimes, but she's so cute, you can't help but smile along with her. You should spend some more time with her. I think she'd really like you."

Luke smiles and walks to the kitchen to grab Lea's burger, "Here you go, kid."

"Thanks a lot, Luke. And thanks for everything else, too."

"Don't mention it."

Both smile for a second and then Lea begins eating and Luke grabs the coffee pot to refill customers' cups.

A few minutes later, Lorelai walks into the diner and spots Lea.

"Hey there", Lorelai says as she sits next to Lea.

"Heyy. Where's Sophia?"

"Rory came home and is watching her at the Inn", Lorelai pauses, "So, I have an idea to run by you."

"Shoot", Lea replies, munching on a pickle.

"Rory's going to stay the weekend and she and I have this tradition of movie nights. How about we have a movie night tonight? Your pick."

"Yeah, sure. It might be nice to spend time with Rory."

"She thought the same thing."

"That it might be nice to spend time with Rory?"

"No, silly. She wants to spend time with you."

"Oh. That makes more sense", and Lorelai laughs.

"How about Luke watches Sophia tonight?" Lea suggests.

"What?", Lorelai asks, half-laughing.

"I talked to him before. Because I heard you telling Rory that you want to get pregnant. I thought Luke might like some practice with a real live baby."

"Yeah, we can do that. He might like that."

"Good. I better start to thinking about what movie I'll have you guys watch tonight", Lea smiles.

"Now I'm kind of nervous."

"Oh, don't be!"

"The video store is just a few stores down. Here's a few dollars to cover whatever you rent", Lorelai explains as she pulls out a $5 bill from her purse.

Lea takes the money and puts it in her pocket.

"I'm going to get back to the Inn. Meet me there by 2, okay?"

"Sure."

&&&&&&&&

A little before 2 o'clock, Lea arrives at the Inn. She walks up to Michel at the reception desk.

"Hey Michel!" Lea calls enthusiastically.

"Ah, it's you again."

"That it is. Where's Lorelai?"

"In her office", Michel grumbles.

Lea smiles and walks to Lorelai's office. She knocks on the closed door.

"Yeah?" Lorelai calls from inside.

"It's Lea."

"You may enter", Lorelai responds.

Lea turns the knob and enters, walking immediately to the portable crib where Sophia is sleeping soundly.

"She's been out for about a half hour", Lorelai explains.

"I should wake her soon. She needs to eat."

"So, what'd you rent?" Lorelai asks, excitedly.

"Nooo!"

"No what?"

"You don't find out until tonight."

"Well, that's not very nice."

"Oh well", Lea smirks, "So, what's on the agenda for the rest of today?"

"I have to get some things done here. I shouldn't be too much longer. You can just hang out here if you want."

"I guess", Lea sits on a chair opposite Lorelai's desk, "Where's Rory?"

"Back at the house doing her laundry."

Lea nods and curls up in the chair to try and take a nap.

Lorelai smiles and then gets back to her paperwork.

**Kind of a slow chapter, but I should have an update by the end of the week. Please review!**


	8. It's a Wonderful Life, isn't it?

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of your reviews. I'm glad that this story is keeping you entertained. It's been a little slow, but the story will pick up, I promise. Keep reading and keep reviewing!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the house later that night, Lea, Rory, and Lorelai are sitting on the couch watching Julia Child, absolutely transfixed. The show ends and Lorelai begins to get antsy. She fidgets and turns to Lea, "So!"

"So buttons!", Lea retorts.

"Not funny", Lorelai complains.

"A little funny", Rory butts in.

"What's the movie, Lea?" Lorelai begs.

Lea gets up and walks to Rory's room, grabs the bag with the movie in it, and returns to the living room. She stands in front of the girls, pulls the movie out of the bag, and hands it to Lorelai.

"It's a Wonderful Life!" Rory exclaims.

"Jimmy Stewart!"

"DONNA REED!"

"We love Donna Reed", Lorelai explains to Lea.

"So, good pick?" Lea asks.

"Very good pick. Very good."

The three begin to watch the movie, getting engrossed immediately.

At the end of the movie, all three girls are tearing up and at the time of the famous line, Lea whispers to no one in particular, "Look, Daddy. Teacher says every time a bell rings an angel gets his wings."

Lorelai turns to Lea and puts her hand on her knee, mouthing "Are you okay?"

Lea nods sort of enthusiastically and they go back to watching the movie.

A few minutes later, the movie ends and Lea gets up quickly and grabs her coat from the foyer. Lorelai gets up from the couch and follows her.

"Lea, wait. What's going on?"

"Take a walk with me?" Lea offers.

"Of course. Do you mind if Rory comes?"

"No, she can come", Lea says quietly.

"Alright."

A few minutes later, the trio are walking through the town square.

"Lea, are you sure you're okay?" Lorelai asks.

"There's a reason that I didn't and haven't told Cooper about Sophia", Lea pauses, "He's going to take her away from me."

"Why do you think that?" Lorelai asks.

"Because look at how I'm living. Cooper can raise her in an environment where she'll want for nothing. A suffocating environment, yeah, but at least she'll have plenty of clothes and food."

"That stuff doesn't matter. I was terrified that Rory's father and his parents would fight for custody but I got a successful job, caring friends, and while we did a lot of scrounging, it worked out fine and Christopher knew that Rory was better off with me."

"He knows all of my secrets."

"What?"

"He knows that there's been a lot going on in my life."

"I think you should give him a chance", Rory chimes in, "You never know."

"I know. But I'm allowed to be scared, right?"

"Of course", Lorelai reassures the teenager.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The three girls come to Luke's and walk in. Sophia is sitting in a bouncy chair on the counter, with Luke slowly bouncing the seat as he looks over some receipts.

"Hey kids", Lorelai smiles at Luke.

"Oh, hey. How was the movie?"

"It's a Wonderful Life", Rory explains.

"Oh, Donna Reed."

"I know!" Rory agrees.

"How was Sophia?" Lea asks as she goes to the seat the unbuckle Sophia who is reaching out for her.

"Oh, she was great. She just got up from a twenty minute nap. I fed her about 45 minutes ago. There's still a little bit left in the bottle."

"Thank you very much, Luke. She seems really happy here", Lea smiles.

"Yeah, hey! Maybe she'll become a waitress!" Lorelai comments and everyone sighs or rolls their eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**That's the end of that chapter. It's a lot shorter than I thought. I'll probably have the next chapter up within a day or two. There's some drama coming up! Please review!**


	9. I Was Only Sleeping With You

**A nice, little dose of drama for you guys. Enjoy this new chapter!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two weeks have passed and everyone has adjusted to their new roles and new situations.

It is noontime at the Dragonfly where Lea is off working and Lorelai is working on the computer at the reception desk. A tall teenage boy enters and walks to the desk.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai. Welcome to the Dragonfly", she says with a smile.

"Hi. I'm Cooper Walters. Does Lea Carlson work here?"

"Uh, hold on Cooper. Just have a seat and I'll be right back", Lorelai walks into her office and grabs her phone to call Lea's cell phone.

"Lorelai, what's going on?" Lea answers after a couple of rings.

"Get down here now."

"What's wrong? Is Sophia okay!"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Then, what's wrong? Am I in trouble?"

"Cooper's here."

"What!" Lea yells.

"Yeah, he's in the lobby. You're done for the day. Go ahead and talk to him. Do you want me to sit with you when you tell him?"

"No, it's okay. But I'll let you know if I need you?" Lea half asks and half states.

"Of course."

"I'll be down in a second."

"Alright."

Both girls hang up. Lea begins walking through the hallway, fixing her hair and fidgeting with her outfit.

Lorelai is waiting at the bottom of the staircase when Lea gets there. Lorelai takes Lea's hand and squeezes it.

Lea mouths, "Thanks."

Lorelai smiles and points to Cooper who is sitting on a couch with his back to the girls.

Lea walks over and taps Cooper on the shoulder.

"Lea!" Cooper smiles and stands up, hugging Lea.

"Hey Coop, what are you doing here?"

"It's my spring break so I'm back in Connecticut to see my grandparents…and you", Lea smiles shyly and Cooper continues, "Why are you here?"

"I work here."

"I got that. But I mean, why'd you leave Hartford?"

"Are you hungry? The chef here is amazing and she'll make you whatever you want", Lea starts walking towards the kitchen and Cooper follows behind her.

Lea walks into the kitchen and almost hits Sookie with the door, "Oh my G-d, Sookie!"

"Hey there! Coffee?" Sookie greets.

"Yeah. Can you make me something?"

"Always. What can I get you?"

"An egg-white omelet with peppers and onions."

"Coming right up!" Sookie calls enthusiastically as she starts cooking.

Lea turns to Cooper, "Do you want something?"

"Uh…no."

"Your loss", Lea shrugs.

"What's going on?" Cooper finally asks.

"Nothing", Lea pauses, "Listen, we need to talk", Lea starts to walk out of the kitchen and into the dining room, "Sit", Lea commands once they get to a table. Cooper does what he's told, "I've kept a lot from you since you moved away", Lea admits.

"Like what? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah."

Cooper interrupts, "Are your parents okay? Are you sick?"

"Cooper!"

"What?"

"I had a baby."

Cooper's eyes widen, "Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"Who's the father?"

"Listen, Cooper. Sophia…that's my daughter's name…she's almost 16 months old", Lea pauses, "She's yours."

"No."

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Cooper, you know I was only sleeping with you."

"If that baby was mine, you would've told me."

"I was scared."

"My ass. That baby's not mine", Cooper gets up and leaves, passing Lorelai who realizes that something is up and walks in the direction that Cooper came from.

"Lea?"

Lea turns to face Lorelai, with tears streaming down here face, "I don't have to worry about him taking Sophia…."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" asks Lorelai, in a near whisper.

Lea shakes her head 'No'.

"Okay…"

Lea wipes her face, "he denies that she's his."

"What a jerkoff!"

"Yeah…"

"Come on", Lorelai gets up and holds out her hand to Lea.

Lea grabs Lorelai's hand and stands up, "Where are we going?"

"You need coffee. Really, really good coffee. And where would one get really, really good coffee?"

"Starbucks?" Lea jokes.

"Oh boy, what am I going to do with you?"

"To Luke's!"

"To Luke", Lorelai smiles reassuringly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Man, these chapters look so much longer on notebook paper. I'm sorry they're so short! But review anyway? Haha. Thanks!**


	10. Suddenly Don't Feel Well

I'm sorry that it took a while to update this story. I'm on spring break from school and I haven't had a chance to sit down and type up some new chapters. Anyway, a little more drama in this chapter. So, enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lorelai, Lea, and Sophia in Lea's arms walk into Luke's where he spots immediately that Lea had been crying.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Nothing, Luke", Lorelai tells him.

"Are you sure?" He insists.

"There was a little drama today at the Inn with Cooper", Lorelai explains as she and Lea sit at the counter.

"Cooper...isn't he..."

"Sophia's father, yeah", Lea finally cuts in.

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just here for a good meal and some really, really good coffee", Lea smiles to reassure both Luke and Lorelai.

"Alright, anything you want", Luke replies.

"Surprise me!" Lea says surprisingly enthusiastically.

"Hey, want me to take Soph?" Lorelai offers.

"Yeah, sure", Lea takes Sophia off her lap and tries to pass her to Lorelai but instead Sophia cries, "Nooo!"

Lorelai laughs, "Nevermind then."

"Sorry."

"Oh shush, don't apologize. You're her mother."

Lea smiles proudly, "Yes, I am her mother."

"I suddenly don't feel well", Lorelai whines.

"Lorelai, you're really pale. Let's get you home."

"Alrighty", Lorelai gets up slowly.

"Luke!" Lea calls towards the kitchen, "We're leaving! Just wrap up the food!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lea and Lorelai walk into Lorelai's house and Lorelai runs upstairs to her bathroom.

Lea sets Sophia's carrier down, unbuckling Sophia and picking her up. She grabs the phone and dials.

"Hello?" Rory answers.

"Hey, it's Lea."

"What's up?"

"Your mom's sick. We were just at Luke's and all of a sudden, her face turned white. We just got back to the house and she ran upstairs", Lea explains.

"Shit...okay. I have to get to a class. Text me if she doesn't get better, okay?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Alright, I've got to run."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye Lea."

Lea hangs up and walks, with Sophia on her hip, up the stairs. She gets to the top step and calls out, "Lorelai?"

Sophia imitates her mother in a baby voice, "Lye lye?"

"Thanks, Soph", Lea smiles, "Lorelai? Where are you?"

"Bathroom", a voice quietly says.

Lea walks to the bathroom and knocks on the door, "Hey. Can I come in?"

"Uh, yeah", Lorelai meekly agrees.

Lea slowly turns the knob and finds Lorelai sitting on the floor, in her robe. She clearly had been crying.

"Oh my G-d, are you okay?" Lea puts Sophia on the floor and then sits next to Lorelai.

Lorelai shakes her head quickly, "No..."

"Do you want me to get Luke?"

"No", Lorelai says abruptly.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No."

"You know, you don't have to tell me what happened."

Lorelai nods, "I think I had a miscarriage."

"Just now?"

Lorelai nods.

"Oh no, I'm _so_ sorry."

"It's okay..."

"Did you know you were pregnant?"

"No. I didn't."

Lea reaches out and hugs Lorelai, "Are you in pain?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you. Company is enough."

"Do you want me to call Rory?"

"She's in class now; I don't want to interrupt her."

"Okay."

Lorelai starts to get up, slowly and clutching her stomach ever so slightly. She walks out of the bathroom, to her bedroom.

Lea picks up Sophia and sits Sophia on her lap, letting Lorelai be alone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kind of random, I know but oh well. I'm thinking of writing a companion one-shot to go along with this chapter and the next. We'll see. Please review!**


	11. I'll Never Forget Today

**Ugh, sorry it's taken me so long to put up more chapters! I've been busy. College is hard, my friends. Anyway, here's a chapter! And it's extra long!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night, Lorelai wakes up from a long nap to a dull pain in her stomach. She grunts and slowly gets out of bed, throwing on yoga pants and a sweatshirt, tying her hair in a quick ponytail. She walks downstairs slowly.

"Lea?" Lorelai calls, walking to the table by the foyer where she finds a note.

The note reads, "Hey. Soph and I went to the bookstore and Doose's. Left at 4. Back by 6."

Lorelai looks at a clock which reads 5:15PM. She looks around the living room to see a bunch of Sophia's toys and she begins to cry. She abruptly grabs a purse and keys and leaves her house.

A little bit later, Lorelai arrives at the diner, spotting Caesar at the counter.

"Hey Caesar. Where's Luke?"

"Just went out to yell at Taylor", Caesar says as he points to the window between the diner and the soda shop where Luke is yelling at Taylor.

Lorelai frowns and sighs and walks out of the diner towards the soda shop. Luke walks out in a tiff, almost running over Lorelai.

"Hey there, buddy. Watch out."

"Lorelai!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Are you okay? You left the diner earlier without any coffee."

Lorelai nods, "We need to talk."

"Uh-oh."

"Just walk with me."

"Okay."

And the couple starts walking around the town, not talking for a few moments.

"What's going on?" Luke finally asks.

"Something happened."

"What!" Luke asks worriedly.

"I had a miscarriage before."

Luke stops walking, "You were pregnant?"

"Yeah, I guess I was."

"You didn't know?"

"No…"

"Oh, Lorelai. I'm so sorry."

"Me too."

"You're going to be okay."

"I am."

"Are you in pain?"

"Very little."

"Should you go to a doctor?"

"I don't know. The last time this happened, I was a lot younger."

"This has happened before?"

"Uh, yeah. I was twenty."

"Oh boy."

"Yeah…"

After a couple of beats of silence, Lea walks up to the couple, with Sophia on her hip."

"Hey…", Lea says, unsure of what was going on.

"Hey you", Lorelai greets, wiping tears from her cheeks and grabbing a sleeping Sophia from Lea's arms.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, no. It's okay. You want dinner?" Lorelai asks, clearly faking enthusiasm.

"I could eat", Lea shrugs.

"Alright, good. Luke, you've got three more customers; come on!" and they all walk back to the diner. Lea and Lorelai walk to a table. Luke walks to the kitchen to talk to Caesar.

"How are you feeling?" Lea asks.

Lorelai doesn't look up from playing with Sophia, "Fine."

"Are you lying to me?"

"So what if I am?" Lorelai says, kind of rudely.

"I guess you can lie to me as much as you want. I'm just the stranger who's living in your house", Lea shrugs.

"Aw, Lea. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that", she apologizes.

"It's okay. You've had the day from hell. You're allowed to be a little bitchy."

Lorelai chuckles.

"Have you talked to Rory?"

"No."

"I called her. I just told her that something happened. She said she'd come home later tonight."

"Oh, Lea…"

"I have a tendency to butt in where I don't belong, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. It's okay."

"Do you want me to drop this subject?" Lea offers.

"Please."

Luke comes over with two plates of food for Lea and Lorelai and a small cup of Cheerios for Sophia.

"We didn't even order", Lorelai points out as Luke puts a hamburger in front of her.

"You've been eating here for years and I'm engaged to you. I know what you eat."

"Ah, you win", Lorelai gestures for Luke to come closer to her and they quickly kiss.

Luke smiles, sets the food down and then walks away.

"I'm assuming you told him?" Lea observes as she globs an obscene amount of ketchup on her burger.

"Uh, yeah. Just before when you came over."

"Oh geez, I interrupted you telling him?"

"No, no. I had already told him."

"Okay."

"I don't feel like eating at all", Lorelai realizes as she begins feeding Sophia Cheerios.

"That's totally understandable."

"I can't believe this happened again."

"Wait…again?"

"This is my 2nd miscarriage. I had one when Rory was three."

"Oh, g-d, Lorelai…"

"Don't throw me a pity party. I'll be alright."

"Oh, I know that. I may have only known you for a few weeks but I can already tell that you're the strongest person I've ever known."

"People tell me that and I never believe them."

"I know."

Suddenly, Rory comes bounding into the diner.

"Mom!"

"Oh man, Rory. You surprised me!"

"Didn't Lea tell you I was coming?" Rory grabs a chair and sits at the table.

"Yes, she did. I meant you were loud just then. When you came in."

"Oh, sorry."

"How's school?" Lorelai asks before Rory has a chance to ask about what happened that day.

"School's fine. Are you okay? What happened?" Rory asks, semi-frantically.

"Hey, Lea. Would you mind giving us a minute?" Lorelai asks.

"Of course", Lea stands up and takes Sophia from Lorelai's arms. She walks to the counter to talk to Luke.

"Mom?" Rory looks at her mother seriously.

"I assume Lea told you that something happened?"

"Yeah, but she didn't tell me what. I skipped a class and broke some speeding laws to get here."

"Honey, that wasn't necessary."

"Let me be the judge of that. What happened?"

"I, uh…well, let me tell you a story. When you were a kid, something happened to me and you freaked out. I told you that Mommy was very sick because I couldn't tell you the truth because you were too young."

"I kind of remember that", Rory remarks.

Lorelai nods, "It was minor but I cried a lot. And you comforted me so well. I started feeling better but I never forgot that day", Lorelai pauses, "The day I had a miscarriage. So, I imagine I'll never forget today either", Lorelai starts crying again.

"Oh my gosh, Mom", Rory leans over to hug her mother who practically collapses in her arms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**There you go. I'm definitely in a rut as far as writer's block goes. I have no idea where to go with this story. But review! Please!**


	12. Drunk

**And here is another chapter. There was a bit of writer's block going on so it took a while to write this chapter. I'm pretty happy with what broke my writer's block anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews. They make me smile.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few days later, it is Friday and Lorelai decides that she should go to dinner at her parent's house. Alone.

She arrives at the house and stands at the door for a few minutes before she finally knocks. A maid comes to the door and escorts Lorelai inside, taking her coat and purse.

"Mrs. Gilmore is right in the living room", the maid tells Lorelai who nods and walks to the living room.

Emily spots her daughter, "Lorelai! You didn't tell us you were coming!"

"I know. Am I interrupting something? Do you have a function tonight?"

"No, we don't. Would you like a drink?" Emily asks as she walks to the bar area, "Is everything okay?"

"Sure", Lorelai shrugs.

"Well, that wasn't very convincing."

"Yeah, well. I've been stressed."

"Oh."

"There's something I want to tell you. Because when things like this happen, I just want you to comfort me."

"Oh my. Well, let's sit", Emily hands Lorelai some red wine and they sit across from each other and sit in silence for a minute or two.

Lorelai finally breaks the silence, "I lost a baby on Tuesday."

"Lost, as in…?"

"Well, I didn't misplace one", Lorelai says quietly but sarcastically.

"You miscarried", Emily states.

"That I did."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Lorelai", Emily stands and hugs her daughter who holds on tightly.

"Thank you, mommy…", Lorelai whispers.

They sit as they are for a few beats and then Lorelai lets go abruptly, fixing her eye make-up.

"Have you told Luke?"

"Yeah…he's pretty upset, too. We decided a few weeks ago that we wanted to have kids. I didn't even know I was pregnant…"

"You can keep trying."

"I know. And we will."

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"No, I'm fine. Actually…I'm going to go", Lorelai gets up and starts slowly walking to the door.

"Wait", Emily gets up off the couch to go after he daughter, "You don't want to stay for dinner?" Emily asks once she reaches Lorelai.

"No, it's okay. I need to get back to Stars Hollow."

"Well, alright", Emily says, defeated, "Please call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, mom", and both women smile shyly.

Lorelai walks out of the house, getting into the Jeep and then slumps over the steering wheel in tears.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lorelai drives home from Hartford quickly, sometimes driving significantly above the speed limit. She spots a liquor store about ten miles outside Stars Hollow. She enters the store and quickly buys some Jack Daniels and Jose Cuervo.

Arriving at her home, Lorelai walks in, plasters a smile on her face, and goes in search of her loved ones. She finds Lea sitting on the living room floor with Sophia. She looks at Lorelai suspiciously.

"Where's Rory?" Lorelai asks.

"Her bedroom. What's going on?"

Lorelai pulls the Jack out of the bag and dangles it in front of her, "Party!", and with that, Lorelai turns around to go into Rory's room.

"Lorelai, are you okay?" Lea runs after her, with Sophia's little legs "running" behind her.

"I'm fine!" Lorelai calls behind her. And then she walks into Rory's room to find her sitting at her desk, "You're 21, right?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"So no cop is going to kick down the door and arrest me for getting you drunk?"

"No…"

"Great. Now, let's get started", Lorelai turns to head to the door.

"Mom, wait."

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

"Should you be drinking?" Lea asks, concerned, as she exchanges a worried glance with Rory.

"Well, it's not like I'm pregnant anymore!"

"We know, but still…", Rory responds.

"But nothing. I want to get drunk. And I want to get drunk with my daughters", Lorelai realizes her mistake and glances apologetically at Lea.

"How much drinking did you do already?" Lea asks.

"Did you DRIVE?" Rory asks, half yelling, very concerned.

"I have done no drinking. Yet."

Rory and Lea look at each other and shrug, following Lorelai into the kitchen. Lea picks up Sophia and sits at the table.

After a few beats of silence, Lea decides to be the first to talk.

"Sophia would like a shot, please."

And with that, the mood is lightened.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**I have nothing written after this chapter, so it might take a while to get the next chapter written and posted. Plus, finals are coming up and that'll be hell. But I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review!**


End file.
